


Songs and Stories

by orphan_account



Series: A song and a Story [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Songs do tend to embellish the truth. Some miss the story that actually occurred.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: A song and a Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Songs and Stories

Songs always sing a different tale then what happened.

The Red Wolf swam through the ocean

_ She didn't swim. She was on a boat, disguised as another. _

To find her little lion love

_ She hasn't even known he was there. And there was certainly no love to be found at the time _

They embraced with a kiss

_ They didn't kiss, or hug. Or even touch when they first saw each other.  _

And flew on the back of a dragon

_ They never rode a dragon. They saw others do so, and grew closer as she did _

Back to their home

_ Their homes were gone to them. One taken by monsters, the one hollow. _

They fought against dead

_ They didn't fight against the dead. They sat in cellars and listened while those close to them died. _

They bathed in the green fires

_ They did watch as the city burned. Their eyes full of tears at the pain and destruction in front of them _

They split in 7

_ They did subtly influence the kingdom's to split into seven. _

To do the last wish

_ All they wanted to do was honor the friend they lost in the fire by breaking the wheel _

And rode away north, ner to be seen again

_ They were seen again. They were the queen and the King consort of the north.  _

Songs do tend to embellish the truth. Some miss the story that actually occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing this whole stoy out. Should I?  
> Tumblr  
> https://thesilverdragcn.tumblr.com


End file.
